I Can be your Hero
by Peter Sealand Kirkland
Summary: Im not goodatsummarys so yeah. Rate T for death,crime ,and the Dutch Mafia.


Antonio and Ivana had been on the run from the Dutch mafia for two months now, Antonio had stolen 1.5million euros from the mafia with a scam.

They drove in to the gas station on the side of the rode by the name of "Roy's Café and Gas Station". Antonio got out of the car and started to fill the gas tank of his car and Ivana went inside the convenient store and got some food and drinks for her and Antonio. As the gas went in to the tank Antonio stud there lend against the car and was deep in thought, he stud there for a while not noticing that that he was playing around with the necklace that huge around his neck, it was silver chain with a locket what he had gotten from his mother the day of her death. As he noticed the tank was full he put the gas pipe back in its slot and then stud there waiting for Ivana.

It was 6 o'clock, but since it was summer it would be another two hours until the sun would set. They arrived at old stone building runes, Ivana looked curiously at Antonio "What are we doing here Antonio?" Antonio just smirked and got out of the car and got the sandwiches and beer that Ivana had bought, he also got out a blanket and started to walk trod the building. Ivana quickly got out of the car and followed him. Antonio had already put the blanket on the sandy ground and had put the a single candle in the middle of blanket. Ivana gasp, "Antonio…..I – I don't know what to say" the Spaniard walked up to her and put his arms around her hips, " Then just don't say anything at all" with that Antonio bent down and brushed his lips against Ivanas. Ivana was surprised at first but then put her arms around Antonio's neck and kisses him back.

They stud like that for about a minute until they both needed air. After another kiss they decided to eat. The sun had started to set and they decided to continue driving. As it had just gotten dark they found an abandoned farm house that they would spend the night in , and be gone in the morning not wanting the mafia to catch up to them.

That morning they both were awakened by sound of a gun shoot, the mafia had found them, it was either fight and get hurt, or try to surrender. Both of them walked out of the house Ivana ran up to the mafia boss, a man who was a friend of her family, "Bjorn please don't hurt Antonio" "You know he stole my money and he has to pay for that" "Please take me instead" Ivana pled, Bjorn was getting annoyed, he signaled the two men behind him to get Ivana away from his. Bjorn then looked back at Antonio, who was now showing signs of anger and fear in his eye, Bjorn smirked, "It's time for you to pay up" with that he walked up to Antonio and tried to punch him which fail because Antonio ducked and punched him square in the nose, Bjorn held his nose as Antonio tried to punch him again.

What Antonio didn't know was that Bjorn had gotten out a knife in his hand and as Antonio bent down to punch, Bjorn stabbed him right in the stomach . Antonio gasp and his eyes widened then he moaned in pain, as he fell to the ground , Bjorn then stabbed him five more times. Ivana screamed Antonio's name and started crying. Soon after the mafia left finding that they had done their job, Ivana imminently ran up to Antonio and help him walk to bring him to the next town.

As they got in to the town it started raining and Antonio was losing a lot of blood , Antonio stop right in his tracks and he collapsed. "Antonio get up we have to get to the hospital" Ivana started crying again knowing that Antonio was at the end of his strength, his shirt socked in blood and rain, "Ivana I can't, I don't have the strength" Antonio smiled weakly "Please Antonio get up a doctor needs to take care of your wounds" Antonio was breathing heavy and with all the strength he still had he lifted his hand and cupped Ivana's cheek, "Te Quiero, yo siempre" and with that his eyes got heavier and his heart stopped beating.

Antonio wasn't really in contact with his family after his mother had died, but surprisingly at his funeral many of his family members where there, his sisters Maria and Adelia where there and even his father ,Martín , that Antonio hadn't talked to in many years before his death was there. It was truly a sad day.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

1982-2011

" A Friend, A Brother, A Son, A Lover"

Rest in Peace


End file.
